


纠葛

by kolaoye



Category: Talesweaver (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>永远不要忘记在去阿德塞尔之前检查背包里有没有传送卡片。</p>
            </blockquote>





	纠葛

**Author's Note:**

> 1不是安利，太冷，不要买  
> 2不是符文之子同人，只是游戏同人，而且我只玩到3.5还是4.1，角色原画只认一版

麦克斯明又该死地没带传送卡片。他的背包里仍有八十七支神鸟的羽毛，然而那玩意儿在这地方屁用也没有。

平时伊丝萍总是会跟他在一起，也总是会带那玩意儿，现在伊丝萍不在，麦克斯明可抓瞎了。他悻悻地在传送点跨来跨去，感受着无用的魔力一遍遍拂过全身。

阿德塞尔是个见鬼的阴冷之地，平日很少有人来。平日换算到此时此刻，等于只有麦克斯明一个人在。而且这鬼地方只有一个出口：混乱洞窟。现在想要出去，只有从混乱洞窟一路打到塞尔巴斯平原，再经由麦亚里溪谷的传送点转道回那维克。

麦克斯明叹了口气，去猎人X的杂货店那儿补充了些补给，再把武器的耐久度修上去。临走之前他推了推夹在鼻梁上的小圆眼镜：“嘿，我说X。”

“什么事？”猎人X咬着烟斗，吞云吐雾。

“瞧，我可没少给你带东西。”麦克斯明的手肘支上柜台，“所以……你有传送卡片吗？”

“里伯克列先生，”猎人X没有被眼罩盖住的那颗眼睛眨了眨，目光浑浊又精明，“别说笑话啦，你知道阿德塞尔从来不卖传送卡片。”

“问问何妨？”麦克斯明回以一笑，但这个笑容着实不太好看。猎人X的答案意味着他确实得一路杀出去了——天呐，回那维克后该花多少钱来修理他的武器？尤其是风魔刃……那家伙可不知餍足的很。

他烦躁地揉了揉头发，一路走到阿德塞尔与混乱洞窟的连接点。一扇高大，阴森，充满邪恶气息的门将安全与危险彻底地分隔开。

他抬腿想把大门踹开。然而恰在此时门自己打开了，麦克斯明差点没一脚踏出去撕裂自己的裤裆。好在一个跌进他怀里的沉重物事阻止了他，他不假思索地将它推开，拔出风魔刃，那物事滑落在地，然后……

“希培林？”麦克斯明惊愕地说。

高大的红发青年只来得及和他对上一眼，就头一歪昏倒在地。

一只黑翼恶魔摆着搏击的动作攻了过来，麦克斯明不耐地将它劈成两半，弯腰将希培林扛在肩上，迅速退回阿德塞尔。大门关上的一瞬间，一切危险均被阻隔在外。

他不太温柔地将他扔回地上，红发青年竟然一声不吭，这可真是反常。麦克斯明蹲下，撩开青年火焰一样的红发，露出那张紧皱着眉头的脸：“喂，你还活着吗？”

红发青年没有说话，麦克斯明只好更加地弯下腰，检查他的呼吸与脉搏。都很微弱，但再进一步地将他的背心推上去检查时又没有看到肉眼可见的新鲜伤口，青年蜜色的紧实身躯上只有些陈年旧伤，疤痕呈现深浅不一的褐色。最可怕的一道从他紧实的小腹延伸到乳尖下方几厘米处。

“怎么回事？“麦克斯明面色有些凝重，他再次把他扛到自己肩上，带进管理事务所才放下。

然后他出去找猎人X和亚欣买了一大堆解毒药水和回复之泉一类的东西，全部给希培林用上。除了面上的痛苦神色，希培林就像睡着了一样。那些药水甚至很难灌进希培林嘴里，大部分被紧闭的牙关挡在外头，顺着下颌一路下滑，滑过脖颈、锁骨、胸膛，将背心沁湿一片才罢手，就连麦克斯明的外套袖口也遭了殃。

麦克斯明喃喃咒骂着将厚重的外套甩到一旁，解开袖扣，将衬衫一折一折地挽到肘部以上。他的目光在希培林痛苦的脸和回复之泉上来回游移，老半天才咬咬牙，灌了自己一大口药水，俯下身，掐着希培林的腮帮，被药水浸湿的嘴唇碰上同样湿润的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开牙关，将药水哺进去。

他原本以为这大概会挺恶心——和一个男人，还是希培林•武，嘴唇贴着嘴唇……可出乎意料地还不错。很柔软，而且他很温驯……一点也没有真红死神平日的讨厌模样。麦克斯明有些走神，他能够感受到希培林不自觉的吞咽，喉结鼓动，连嘴唇也微微抿了一下，倒像在暗示什么。

他压制住来个深吻的欲望，放开希培林，含上一口，继续喂药。等将基本剂量喂进希培林嘴里后，麦克斯明有些尴尬地发现自己有那么点想法，而且希培林的嘴唇已经被他吮得有些红肿了——是的，最后喂完药之后，麦克斯明还是克制不住地吻了希培林。翻搅，吮吸，咬噬，即使对方没有任何反应，但那感觉还不赖。无法吞咽的唾液滴到麦克斯明手指上，这时候他又不说什么了。

就当是本大爷救你一命的回报吧，麦克斯明想。他们这些佣兵可不怎么在乎性方面的问题，更何况这还不算性，只不过是一个吻而已。硬要算的话，他还觉得希培林占了便宜——回复之泉和解毒药剂可不便宜。

可一直等到半夜，希培林也没有醒来，只不过是表情没那么难受了而已。

午夜十二点，麦克斯明打了个长长的呵欠，掏出又一支烟，希望能够借助尼古丁来抵抗越来越重的睡意。他必须得看着希培林，天晓得会不会在他打盹的时候出什么状况。

身后突然传来细碎的衣物摩擦声。

房间里只有一个人，而麦克斯明已经上锁了。

“醒了？我看了你好久，下次你可得报答……”麦克斯明抱怨着转头。

滚烫的身躯逼近他，扣住他的手腕重重一甩，夹在指缝间的香烟落地。麦克斯明被从沙发撞到地上，连眼镜也歪了。他惊疑不定地喊：“希培林？！”

希培林用于回答他的是堵上来的火热嘴唇，或许还有紧紧夹住他腰际的结实大腿。

麦克斯明抬膝猛撞，趁着希培林弓腰的刹那腰背发力，坐起身，刚刚还用来夹烟的手也不客气地掐住他的颈项，将人摁倒在地，一瞬间形势逆转：“该死，你发什么疯？”

希培林的眼睛，那双白葡萄酒一般泛着美丽的淡金色，浓稠却透亮的双眼，此刻迷乱且满布欲望，唯独没有理智。他粗糙的大手松松地握着麦克斯明的腰：“我想操你……”他低声道。

麦克斯明狼狈地感受到因为希培林的动作而调整到屁股底下的硬物。他更用力地扼住希培林的脖颈，只要食指与拇指巧妙地一错，就能将希培林的喉骨捏碎。然而希培林只是低低地喘息着，更加急切地在麦克斯明臀缝间摩擦自己的性器。

麦克斯明不得不抬高臀部，躲开这种明显的性骚扰：“你是不是中了什么奇怪的招数？”

他可不傻，让希培林对他说“我想操你”，难度比让伊丝萍在大庭广众之下跳脱衣艳舞更高。

希培林的回应只有双手用力下压，将麦克斯明禁锢在自己胯骨上。佣兵的红发被细密的汗珠打湿了，乱七八糟地黏在坚毅的脸庞上，颧骨和藏在红发里的耳尖一片酡红，丰润的嘴唇覆着水光。

“要是你现在还有半点理智在，你的小命就没了。”麦克斯明盯着他看了半天才说。

然后他变戏法似的抽掉自己的皮带，将希培林的双手绑在一起。说来也奇怪，这个武力一向超群的雇佣兵居然没怎么抵抗，好像他的力量和理智一起被抽离了身体似的。

“你操我不行，我操你还可以考虑。”麦克斯明舔了舔嘴唇。听到他的话，希培林并没有多大反抗，仍然急切又茫然地试图纾解自己的欲望。

“不说话就当你同意了，”麦克斯明说着挑开希培林的裤扣，将他宽松方便行动的裤子扯到膝盖，满是老茧的手指握住那灼热的肉刃，“这可是你自己送上门来的。”

希培林粗重地喘了一声，将自己昂扬的下身更加送进麦克斯明手掌，前端小孔甚至渗出一些透明的粘液。

“还真快，哈？”麦克斯明不屑地嘲讽，五指收拢。希培林立刻抽了口气，脖颈拉直，仰着头。麦克斯明的目光追着暴露出来的颈间要害而去，嘴唇也压上，轻轻叼着下颌的皮肉，吻上嘴唇……麦克斯明抬起眼皮，以为自己会看到一双脆弱无助的眼睛，就像只被捕兽夹夹住腿的小兔崽。

 

可他撞进野兽的目光中。强自抑制，稍微放松就会开始食人的目光。夹杂着快感的危机感刺进脑神经，麦克斯明几乎立刻兴奋起来，下意识加重了手上的力道，富有技巧却又强硬地揉弄着那里，希培林柔韧的身躯因对抗快感而僵硬，目光也涣散开。年青雇佣兵的喉间溢出含糊不清的嘟哝，介于满意和不满之间。

麦克斯明湿润的嘴唇沿着希培林强健的躯体一路向下，留下斑驳的浅浅吻痕，最后停留在性器旁边，轻咬腿根的筋。

希培林呜咽着试图夹起腿，却被麦克斯明空着的手按住膝盖。他遵从着身体的教导，揪住麦克斯明的棕发。并没有多么用力，只不过有一点点痛而已。

麦克斯明闷笑，湿热的舌头舔过腿根。他可不会为希培林口交，这种程度已经是大发慈悲了。

“唔……”红发青年短促地呻吟一声，竟然就这样射了出来。麦克斯明彻底愣住了，乳白色的浊液溅上他的眼镜和嘴唇。

“你这个家伙——”麦克斯明青筋直冒地抬起头。

希培林竟然在笑，一个充满了欲望又嘲讽的笑容。看上去有些……危险。就像希培林知道自己在干什么一样。麦克斯明恢复冷静，看了他半晌，冷哼：“是你自己送上门的。”

到底是在安慰自己，还是在向希培林解释，他自己也不太明白。他将希培林强行翻过去，让他仍被裤子缠着的膝盖跪地，被捆住的双手也撑着地面。麦克斯明揉捏着他紧实的臀肉，心情有些复杂：“别怪我没跟你说，我已经很久没有跟男人做过了，待会儿痛也忍着。”

事实上是很久没有做过爱了，不只是和男人，和女人一样，伊丝萍就像个跟屁虫，根本没有给他独自享乐的机会。他不确定还能控制自己，即使不过是揉捏，也带着粗鲁和急切。

手头上当然不可能有专门的润滑油，麦克斯明随手拿过没用完的回复之泉，拧开玻璃塞，手指堵着，将纤细的瓶口压上希培林的穴口才松手。

“呃啊……”冰冷的玻璃器皿刺进身体，希培林浑身紧绷着向前挪，虬结的背部肌肉运动，充满力量感。

“该死……”麦克斯明低声咒骂，俯身咬住希培林束成一束的红发，另一只手探到前面，玩弄起希培林的乳头。

几乎是在麦克斯明的手指触上的同时，麦克斯明腰杆一软，溢出了更加沙哑的呻吟。麦克斯明虽然年纪不大，但早已是个中老手，不轻不重地捏着细小的乳尖，用指腹粗糙的老茧摩擦。希培林的声音随他的动作而变化，在瓶颈进一步地深入体内时拔高。冰凉的液体倾进身体内部，与火热的肠壁接触，希培林的腰微微地颤抖。

“这么多够了吧？”麦克斯明含糊不清地说。拔出瓶颈的时候希培林哽咽了一声，透明的红色液体在他蜜色的皮肤上流淌，弄得腿间一片狼藉。麦克斯明立刻伸进一根手指，将仍在向外流的液体挤进去，抽插着寻找敏感点。他已经没有多少余裕可以用来调情，必须让希培林尽快适应，否则说不定会弄伤希培林。

那里头温热湿软，因外来的刺激而不由自主地收缩着，紧紧地裹着他的手指，难以动弹。麦克斯明艰难地挤进第二根手指，希培林挣扎着往前逃的动作更大了，麦克斯明不得不压住他：“别乱动，很快……”

他生出几分愧疚感。佣兵一言不发，只是无声地反抗，显得好像他在欺负他。这感觉可真糟糕。

第三根手指也借着药水的润滑挤了进去，希培林的反抗早就弱了下来，腰像没有力气了一样往下塌，支撑着自己的手臂因长时间保持同一个姿势而发抖。他束在一起的红发因为被咬开发绳而散开，垂落，颈椎骨被薄薄的皮肤覆盖，显露出些痕迹。紧实的背部肌肉密布牙印和吻痕，一直延伸到肩胛骨，晶亮汗水仿佛涂上的橄榄油。

麦克斯明粗重地喘息了一声，抽出手指。他没法儿再等了，草草又递进一些药水，扶着自己的性器，抵在微微翕张的穴口。已经被捣弄得柔软泥泞的后穴含着敏感的顶端，麦克斯明原本还存着些”至少温和点”的念头飞出大脑。

他扣着希培林的胯骨，凶狠地将自己送到顶。希培林呜咽着僵硬在他身下，麦克斯明看到他的手指用力地抠着地毯，指缝露出些绒毛。

“放松，不然你会更痛。”麦克斯明的背脊渗出一层薄汗，挺括的衬衫黏在背后。他揽住希培林的腹部，低头亲吻他铁板一样硬的腰。紧绷的肌肉在他唇舌的抚慰下一点点放松，麦克斯明却发现自己在引火烧身——那柔软湿热的肠肉也随着呼吸在吸吮他。

圣人也难以抵挡这种感觉，更别提麦克斯明只是一个卑劣的佣兵。他安抚希培林的手立刻成了禁锢，棕发青年缓缓拔出，惹得希培林战栗不已，然后猛地插入。

“哈啊……”希培林弓起腰，在麦克斯明看不见的地方，往日凌厉的金黄色双眼被水雾抹去锋芒，支撑着身体的手肘与膝盖被磨得发红。

麦克斯明先抽插了一通来缓解一下自己的欲望，然后才慢下来，小幅度地磨蹭着寻找真正能够让希培林享受的那处。

擦过一个地方时，希培林突然绷紧了：“啊！……唔，啊……不……”

麦克斯明连言语戏弄都不再继续，摁住希培林的腰眼，每一下都向着那里去，高热的粘膜同它的主人一样痉挛着，一次又一次被滚烫的肉刃破开。希培林在麦克斯明将他向自己拉的时候手肘打滑，烧得通红的脸埋进地毯，肩胛骨挤出中间的凹陷，让人想用力地抚摸，捏出淤痕。

“不……慢点，啊……”希培林的声音甚至因声带的过分紧张而带上哭腔，哪怕麦克斯明知道这家伙一定没有哭，也忍不住加快了动作，更深地捣弄。这是一种男性天生的侵略欲望，将强大的男性压制，令其臣服……

麦克斯明对准了那里，精准而深地撞进去，囊袋拍打在湿润发红的臀尖。希培林哽咽一声，湿软的粘膜突然剧烈收缩，麦克斯明猝不及防，被绞出存货，长期禁欲后终于得以发泄的量多且浓，连穴口也溢出些许白浊。

麦克斯明平复了一下呼吸，伸手捞住希培林的下体。果然一手濡湿。

他将手上的浊液抹上希培林结实的腹肌：“还真是快啊……”

希培林动了动。

“……麦克斯明？”


End file.
